Sweet dreams are made of this
by Lil'Dutchy
Summary: Kakashi is thinking more and more about Sakura, which isn't all that surprising with the way she has been acting lately. Or is there more to Sakura's behaviour than meets the eye? Kunoichi and shinobi: place your bets! KakaSaku lemon I suck at summaries..
1. Sweet dreams are made of this

See. I gave the drabbles their own folder. I'm really a nice person. Sometimes.

So I suppose this means this is now officially my new fic. I'll try and update regularly but I'm finishing a year of uni so it's kinda busy wrapping things up. I still don't have a set storyline for this one, but I'll just see where this will take me.

All characters belong to their respective owners. I have no part in their creation, I only try and portray them as realistically as I can.

* * *

**1. Sweet dreams are made of this**

* * *

"Kakashi, let me take care of that _ache_ for you." she purred in his ear, bending over his form on the examination table, displaying a rather large portion of cleavage. Was it just him, or had the nurse's uniforms suddenly become far tighter, shorter and most of all: smaller?

He seriously had to remember thanking the guy who had managed to put that notion of a new dress code through with the Hokage. The courage that must have taken, he himself could not imagine even suggesting such a thing without having to evade a desk or two afterwards.

He felt his body go rigid when she straddled him, knees on either side on the table. It was as though he was not even in his own body. As though he had fled from his mortal form to float above the situation that was playing itself out below his very eyes.

Sensually, her body slid down his, placing kisses on his broad, naked chest. Wait, his shirt was off?! Oh, right, his 'physical' was to blame. It wasn't to say that he was complaining. The feeling of her soft lips on his skin was sending all kinds of pleasurable stings through his body. In the meantime, her hands were reaching for the waistband of his blue Jonin pants. She locked her eyes with his, him looking down whilst she looked up. He could not mistake the look in her eyes for anything other than mischief.

"It _hurts_, doesn't it?" she pouted.

Well, that would have been the understatement of the century. Not only had he been spending the past ten minutes willing his half-formed erection away after she had been checking his 'coin purse', but at this point he was having a rock hard on and it was obvious to even a mere virgin that it was indeed _hurting. _

God, he could only imagine his balls turning an ugly shade of blue this very moment, yelping in pain and discomfort. And his sexy kitten licking her lips was not helping to ease the painful throb in his pants. Not at all.

And _why_ was he even considering his balls having thoughts of their own, let alone a voice to yelp?

All thoughts were quickly diverted to the current activities going on beneath the waistband of his pants when she grabbed the hem of both his pants and boxers and pulled them down far enough to watch his erection spring free from its confines. As though it was happy to be out.

_No, no, stop thinking about your unmentionables and them having their own thoughts!_

He could only moan in pleasure when she grabbed a hold of his painfully hard member and tantalizingly slow started to pump her petite hands up and down his shaft. The naughty smile on her face only made the blood rush to his lower extremities even faster. His strong hands found their way to her soft strands of hair, gripping tightly as if he wanted to prevent her from going anywhere.

He braced himself on his elbows when she bent down, but not before licking her lips again and moistening them down to pure honey, taking him in her mouth as far as she could.

His eyes wielded shut, overcome by the sudden pleasure that was raking his body. He moaned, grunted when she cradled his balls simultaneous to the movements her hot mouth was making around his cock. He panted, afraid he was not going to last much longer. Afraid he would cum in the hot cavern of her mouth, when he preferred to cum in another hot cavern of her body.

The view of her bobbing head sucking hungrily on his erect member was a sight one did not see often. Her unoccupied hand started tracing the vein spiralling all the was from the base of his member to the head. She withdrew her mouth from his cock with a 'pop'.

"Aren't you hungry, _sensei_? I am." she smirked, and in that moment Kakashi was convinced she was an incarnation of the devil himself. A devil that happened to look damn good in red lacquer go-go boots.

Suddenly she started to pump harshly, rougher than before.

He panted repeatedly.

'God…I…I –'

A loud beep suddenly filled the room and Kakashi's eyes snapped open. By the time he realized it was the new alarm given to him by Naruto (so that "he would be on time in the near future!") which was telling him a new day had dawned, he was witnessing his hips giving a few final futile thrust into his right hand, trying to fuck it. His covers had taken the shape of the, lately all too familiar, pitched tent whilst the telltale stickiness on his hands and stomach were all the evidence he needed.

He wondered how he was going to be able to explain the stained sheets away this time whilst dumping the laundry in the basket down the basement of his flat. Mrs. Kujou, the landlady, had been giving him suspicious looks before and he supposed it wouldn't help brush up his image of a guy with proper morals dumping another load of stained sheets. For the record: this had occurred about every single day for the past two weeks.

Maybe it was about that feared time he would have to stop reading _Icha Icha_ before going to bed?

Then again, he had always read the porn-novel in public. It had never affected him in such a manner.

Hmm._ Maybe_ it was about time he should let another nurse take his physicals?

But there was no other nurse he would trust as much with the task at hand. Plus, he hated hospitals and she would sometimes even agree with taking the required physicals at his apartment (but not before she had argued with him about the importance of being punctual and him being a terrible sloth who really needed to get his priorities straight and "Oh my god Kakashi! Your last physical was three _years_ ago, not three _months_!")

So _maybe_ it was just a coincidence that the nurse starring in his wet dreams had pink locks and emerald eyes? And that she was a nurse in the first place (although the girl he had in mind would probably punt him through three walls for calling her a nurse instead of a medic).

Yeah. And _maybe_ he could accuse Jiraiya of putting impure thoughts about his student in his head, go to the courthouse, hire an expensive attorney, win the case, receive a large sum of money and live the rest of his life reading the books the trouble began with in the first place?

Now, did these impure thoughts mean he was in trouble? No. Not yet anyway.

At that point, the image of a 23-year old Haruno Sakura giving him a blowjob crossed his mind and he already felt what was to become yet another tent-forming device harden in his pants.

Did this mean he had a _problem_ on his hands? Oh yes.

Yes. It was safe to say, and not for the first time during his lifetime, that Hatake Kakashi was in deep doo-doo.

Oh yes. Deep doo-doo indeed.

* * *

Please review! Love, Lil' D.


	2. A topic of conversation

This chapter was inspired by the lovely weather here in the Netherlands. Enjoy. Please review, they make my day (and boost my ego).

Characters all belong to their respective owner(s).

* * *

**2. A topic of conversation**

* * *

It was a hot day, which only figured seeing that Hatake Kakashi just so happened to live in the Land of Fire. But even so, it was a hot day. Even for the Land of Fire. Then again, 33 degrees centigrade was probably considered hot in every other country as well.

On days like this, said Hatake Kakashi usually spent his days inside his apartment, snoring the day away. Occasionally he would read a volume of the _Icha Icha_ series, although on hot days he would refrain from doing so. Reading in private often left him hot and bothered anyway. Plus, some of the pages were sticky enough as they were.

But today was different.

Lately him going to bed (or even near a piece of furniture that could possibly serve as a bed) had resulted in some disturbing nights. And dreams. And therefore he had stayed awake, chilling around his apartment, doing just about everything that would stop his mind from wandering. He had actually dusted the place and inadvertedly had left the window open to cool the place down a bit.

Big mistake.

Because said window had pointed three certain former students to the obvious fact that he indeed was home.

And although he was currently trying to ignore the knocks on his front door, it was of no use as Uzumaki Naruto stuck his head through the open window.

_How do they even know where I live?_

Oh, right. Naruto had dropped off a message from Tsunade last week and had found him drunk from a night at the bar, obviously having been drinking his dreams away.

Yep. That had been a failure, hadn't it?

His boisterous blonde friend had been making a lot of noise as usual. And Kakashi had not the strength to kick him out, which had not been so usual. The younger ninja had lingered until he had made sure Kakashi was properly dressed, had brushed his teeth and changed his underwear (although in reality, he really hadn't but he had enjoyed the moment of peace and quiet whilst sitting on his toilet seat).

"Oi Kakashi! Wanna open up that door?" the blonde spoke enthusiastically, obviously happy to come across a sober former teacher this time.

Kakashi smirked under his mask at the youngman's enthusiasm. Naruto's voice had dropped a few octaves, his hair was longer and his eyes still held their familiar spark. He would truly make a great Hokage one day.

He really had changed.

Kakashi shrugged as he got off his couch and sauntered towards the door, unlocked the door and swung it open casually.

"Thanks! Boy, do I have to take a piss!" Naruto cried out as he ran for Kakashi's bathroom.

Ok, so maybe he hadn't changed.

Kakashi sighed and turned his attention to the two remaining figures standing in front of his door when he heard Naruto slam the bathroom door. That kid was going to break some stuff some day. Although he was glad it had not been Sakura. She would have probably slammed the door out of its hinges.

No! He couldn't think of Sakura…

…who just happened to stand on his portal along with Uchiha Sasuke.

Well, he should have seen that one coming, shouldn't he?

"Goodmorning guys." he nodded whilst leaning against the doorframe, taking a bite out of an apple he had picked up from his fruit bowl on his way to the door.

He nodded at Sasuke first, who returned the gesture with a muffled "Morning", face lacking any expression, yet his eyes seemingly brighter than ever before. It was a good thing he had returned to Konoha after his tragedy. The raven-haired man was dressed in a pair of black knee-length swimming trunks and a white blouse left open at the top.

Sakura, well, that was a different story entirely.

He prayed to Kami it would remain unnoticed that his gaze lingered. Longer than it should have.

Wait, why was he even lingering? Kami, this was starting to get annoying.

The first thing he noticed was her blushing face. Her eyes seemed to be glued to a certain part of his anatomy. Before his mind could start playing tricks on him, he realized he was dressed in only a pair of standard issue black knee-length Jonin pants. And that she was pretty much drooling over his naked chest. Her eyes seemed to burn a hole through his chest and just her looking at him made a pleasurable heat starting to spread through his body.

A _very_ unwelcome heat.

That was, until her eyes snapped up to meet his as if nothing had happened, then she giggled. A bit immature for a woman her age, yet endearing all the same.

"Goodmorning Kakashi!"

Okay, and since when exactly had he started using words such as 'endearing'?! And since when exactly had he started looking at Sakura as a woman? Not that she wasn't a woman, it just was…confusing.

Troublesome. Yeah…troublesome.

She was dressed in a white tunic, reaching 'til mid-thigh and it did very little to hide the fact that she was wearing a bikini. A pink one from what he could see. And was that a cherry-print?

Her hair was up in a messy bun, far messier than the way she wore her hair at the hospital, yet he found himself liking it instantly. A pair of big sunglasses was on her head and a bag hung from her shoulder.

What in the world were they up to?

At that point, Naruto returned from the bathroom.

"Phew, glad that's out. I left the window open because man, does it sme-"

"Naruto, thank you but I believe if you will continue I won't be able to finish this apple without having to take a sprint to that same toilet."

Naruto looked at his former teacher in confusion, whilst Sakura was clenching her fist and Sasuke shook his head.

"You are such a dobe, dobe."

"I am not, you brat!"

"Guys, could you figure this out some other time? Now, will anyone tell me why you came to visit your poor old teacher?" he asked, feigning hurt.

"Well, Kaka-sensei, seeing how it is about a 100 degrees outside, we figured it would be a nice day to go to the lake!"

And with 'we', he probably meant –

"And we want you to come along."

Yep. He was screwed. Royally, too. Because if anything, it was nearly impossible to wriggle out of a suggestion made by Uzumaki Naruto. He had to admit, even he himself had failed to do so lately. Naruto was probably catching up. He really needed to come up with some new excuses.

He had really worn out "lost on the road of life" lately, as well as "helping an old lady", "depilating Gai's eyebrows" (and he had easily come up with a variation to that theme concerning Rock Lee), "writing a report" and "feeding the ducks".

Perhaps he needed to come up with stuff such as "I was getting laid" or "I was busy jerking myself off under a hot shower" so people wouldn't ask the next time he was late.

Probably not the best idea he had ever had but he figured he could give it some testing some day.

_Whatever happens, stick to your point!_

"Ah, see Naruto, I was actually busy tidying up my place so-"

"But sensei, we wanted to go on an outing with the entirety of the former Team 7. Come on, be a good sport."

_Stick to it_.

"Yes well, I would love to come but there really are some ducks that need my attention and there are dust-bunnies everywhere attacking me so I really have to clean the place up."

"I don't see anything. Seems to me you just finished cleaning up when we arrived." Sasuke snorted, taking a peek around the corner to find Kakashi's apartment looking spotless.

_Stick. To. It. You hear me?!_

"Awwwww, come on sensei, it will be fun! The lake is lovely with this hot weather, we can all cool off a bit. Please?" Sakura pouted, her large green eyes wide with pleading and mischief.

Kami, those mischievous eyes immediately brought his mind back to a dream he had had some nights ago. Kami help him, those eyes!

_No. NO. Do not give in. You are better than this. She is not getting to you, is that clear mister 'I didn't spend my entire life blocking out my emotions__ for nothing'?! Whatever she will do, do no-_

"Oh, alright then, let me get my things."

_Yeah, __great, there ya go. You really are a lost cause, you know that?_

He closed the door behind him, then realized he didn't even own a pair of swimming trunks. Not that he planned on swimming.

He put on a sleeveless shirt, checked if his mask was in place, dishevelled his hair some more and left his, indeed spotless, apartment to catch up with his former students at the bottom of the apartment-complex.

He was in for a long day.

* * *

Somehow I don't think I will get away with it and keep my ass alive in the process if I don't add another chapter at this point...-grins- Review please! Love, Lil' D.


	3. A pressing problem

My dear fandom. Behold the third chapter. Okay, I have no idea where that came from. It's round and about 00:30, that will probably have something to do with it. I'm really enjoying writing from Kakashi's POV. Please let me know if you feel I should or shouldn't switch to Sakura's.

Less humour, more hints of Kakashi's feelings and persona shimmering through in this chapter. Please let me know what you think, your reviews mean a lot to me!

Oh, there are probably some misspellings but I'll fix those when I have had some sleep.

All characters belong to their respective owner(s).

* * *

**3. A pressing problem**

* * *

There had only been few times Hatake Kakashi had been tense during his life. He could easily count the times this had occurred on a single hand.

The first time it happened was when his mother had made him eat dango. To Kakahi's young mind it had seemed that any resemblance between _that_ and dango had long disappeared. Unfortunately he had inherited his ability to glare from his mother and she had stared at him long and hard until (after three hours mind you) he had complied to eating the meal. After which he had immediately reencountered the dumplings at the front porch of their small home.

_Ah, those were the days…_

The second time had been when he had witnessed one of Tsunade's tantrums (aimed at him) for the first time. A memory that would stick to one's mind. After having evaded a desk, six folders, a flower pot and the Hokage's fist he reminded himself to never in forever say something she could possibly disagree with ever again.

The third time was when a kunoichi about fourteen years his junior had stripped down to her bikini (not that there had been much to it when all she wore was her white tunic) in front of him and had laid down her beach towel next to his on the hot sand, fanning herself with a magazine.

He could do with a bit of fanning himself.

He knew he had been eyeing her for the past half hour. When she would doze off, her eyes sliding shut behind her large sunglasses, he would peek over his book and sunglasses to catch a glimpse of that perfect body, those toned legs, smooth muscles. Heated gaze moving up, up to soft thighs adorned by silky skin, a pair of pink panties with a cherry-print. Strong, firm feminine abs, slender arms and a bikini top covering a pair of perfect, perky, young breasts just begging to be touched. He reprimanded himself and banned the dirty thoughts the moment they had slipped into his mind.

Yet, he couldn't seem to stop himself from imagining her in that delicious pink bikini adorned by cheeky cherries, sprawled across his bed, eyeing him with green sultry eyes.

_Delicious bikini?!_

"Sensei, aren't you hot?"

_Why yes I…what?_

"Excuse me?" he coughed.

She looked up at him with those ridiculous sunglasses covering her eyes, pointing at his shirt. Why had she laid down beside him in the first place? She could have laid down her towel in between Naruto's and Sasuke's, like he had expected her to, but she hadn't. Perhaps this was just his mind over-analysing things? It seemed to find useful purpose in doing anything other than presenting him with a shred of sanity lately anyway.

"I mean your shirt. It's black and the sun is mercilessly hot today."

Okay, this was going nowhere.

"Oh thanks, I hadn't noticed." he retorted, shrugging.

He was a ninja genius for crying out loud, he needed at least somewhat more stimulating conversation. Anything capable of stimulating would do at this point.

"Hmph, you're being right rotten today aren't you?" she huffed, rolling onto her stomach.

Inadvertedly presenting him with a clear view of her cleavage. He sat some feet back from his students, having forgone his towel to just sit on the sand. He had been staring at the same page for the past five minutes, blankly looking at a drawing of a man and a woman performing quite an impressive way of having sex. It usually did nothing for him, right now all he wanted to do was to not look at her.

One problem though: the woman was also laying on her stomach and his gut churned putting the two together.

_I am not thinking about having sex with my former student. I am not._

He put the book away, laid it down beside him, sunglasses on top of it. At this point Naruto and Sasuke returned from the little shop near the lake, bringing along ice cream cones. Naturally, Naruto had brought one for Sakura as well. And naturally she was going to remain laying on her stomach, face in his direction, eating it whilst the boys went into the lake for a swim.

Naturally.

_Well Kakashi, my man, fate has never been kind on you, has it? __Why would this time be any different? _

Even though he was in strong denial, he _was_ looking at her as she licked the cream from the cone, making him think of a different kind of cream coming from a different kind of cone. The thought alone both disgusted him and turned him on far more than it should have.

_I am not getting aroused by watching my student eating an ice cream cone. I am NOT._

But just watching that pink piece of flesh swirl around the whip cream, bringing in into the hot crevice of her mouth made his own mouth water as he took in a sharp breath.

"Oh! Will you look at that!" she suddenly giggled, ensuring him to snap out of his daze.

_What the…_

Eyes wide in what could only be shock (he would call it 'shock' for now in favour of 'tense'), all he wanted to do was now was push her onto her back, grinding his hips to hers, shoving her down into the sand, licking the small drop of ice cream from the valley between her breasts where it was currently situated. Slipping down. Ever so slowly. Down between those soft, supple, would-fit-perfectly-in-his-hand brea-

_That's enough._

He coveted his self-control very much, very much indeed. One kunoichi was not getting to him.

_My younger__, former student is not getting to me. She is not, she is not._

He couldn't even deny he mourned the fact that she quickly wipped the drop from her bosom. The fact that she put that finger with moisture in her own mouth, swirling her tongue around it, made him think of quite other activities that could involve such a movement.

That was it. He would just have to ignore her now.

"Kakashi?"

"Hm?"

_Right, well, so much for ignoring her, eh?_

"Would you mind rubbing my back with lotion for me? I can't reach it myself and I think my skin is burning up." she stated, moving her sunglasses down to the bridge of her nose, green eyes peeking over the rim, large with a pout.

Alright, that was it. Something was off here. Either she was Konoha's most suppressed nymphomaniac or…she was actually hitting on him.

_No need to get desperate, Hatake. Just rub that godforsaken back and let's get this over with._

"Sure. Where do you keep your lotion?" He just tried to ignore the fact that he had only recently used that sentence on a woman he had taken to bed. But damn, it was hard.

As was a different part of his body. Not in all its extremities but oh, it was there.

"Here!" She tossed him a tube and again he tried to ignore the fact that there was a tube of lube in his nightstand very similar to the one she had thrown in his direction.

Crouching down beside her, he inhaled her scent: sunscreen with lavender, wild thyme and something that was uniquely Sakura: cherry blossoms. He had smelled it tens of thousands of times before. Why was she affecting him? Why the hell was she getting to him?

_I am not attracted to my former student. It's not the reason I'm dreaming of her. It's not!_

Squeezing some of the white cream out of the tube he wondered if there was even a reference needed here. The gods were probably laughing at him at this very moment, mocking him, punishing him for dreaming dirtily of his former student. That must have been it. This was all just some joke, concocted by the gods.

Con_coc_ted…_I must be losing my mind._

He sighed.

"This might be cold." he warned her feet, before smoothing the cream on her back. Her skin was as soft as a baby's and he wondered why she didn't have any scars. It probably had to do with her superior healing skills. The times she had healed him he left with hardly any scar tissue, which really was a miracle with the wounds and gaps he would bring home.

"Oh, just a sec, I don't want tan lines." she murmured to her towel, voice muffled as she brought her right hand to her back.

To his surprise, mild shock (and dare he say, sick pleasure) she undid the string keeping her top in place, loosening it until it was gone from her back.

If he hadn't been aroused before, he reckoned it was going to be harder and harder to hide the growing bulge in his pants from this point on.

_My former student is not giving me a hard on, you hear me! She is not._

His hands roamed her back ceaselessly, applying pressure along the way, loosening knotted muscles. He felt her body untense whilst his was tensing all the more. Especially when she started humming.

"Mmmm…Kakashi…that feels…so good."

He swallowed. Hard.

Why was everything around this woman suddenly reminding him of encounters with numerous women he had been with before?

He wasn't sure whether it was just him getting hotter but he felt as though touching her skin set his own ablaze. He was burning up and her humming, turning into approving moans, well, they weren't helping. They weren't helping in the least. He closed his eyes, ears tuning into her sweet gasps of surprise when he applied a little more pressure near her lower back.

Responsive. She was just so damn responsive.

He was only too tempted to move his hand down a few inches. To slip his hand down her panties. To give her firm ass a good grope. To press on, finding her silken womanhood, her wet slit, her welcoming, tight heat as he would insert a finger to –

He removed his hands in a flash.

"Kakashi, is there something burning up?" she asked, her nose in the air.

He was too aroused to speak. He didn't trust himself to open his mouth, afraid all would come out would be his tongue as he pushed her onto her back, plunging his tongue inside the hot, wet cavern of her mouth to –

"Oh my God Kakashi! Your book is on fire!" she shrieked.

Slightly lifting herself to notify him of the situation, her top slipped to the side a bit, for only a short while. Of course this didn't escape the trained eye of a veteran ninja. Especially one that had been eyeing her heaving, sweet breasts for the past three minutes. For one short moment he was rewarded with the sight of a part of her pink nipple, the shade matching the colour of her plump lips.

Soft lips. Tightened nipples. Wet heat. Grinding, plunging, thrusting.

Oh, right, something about a book.

_Book? What book?_

Oh crap.

He turned around to find his beloved _Icha Icha Performances_ burning up indeed.

_Ah. That book._

His sunglasses had served as a magnifying glass, burning a hole straight through his novel. Grabbing a water bottle from her bag, he got up from his crouched position and stood (still slouching though), emptying the bottle's contents on his book.

_Another price to pay for eyeing__ a student._

He picked up the burnt book with care, looking through the hole that had been burned right through, finding a smirking Sakura on the other end.

"Awww sensei, now you have got to find another way to vent your sexual frustrations." And again with the pout, as she sinfully bit her plump bottom lip, wetting it to a shimmering pink.

He hated her. She was getting to him. She was touching something deep inside of him that he had kept locked away from women for as long as he could remember.

Ever since he had lost his mother.

_I am not falling for my former student. I am not._

"Shit." he cursed under his breath, looking at her as she stood, tightening the strings on her back, getting ready for a swim as the boys returned.

_I am._

* * *

Right lovelies, press that little button that says 'Submit Review' and make my day...night...early morning thingy. Love, Lil' D.


	4. Ignorance is bliss?

Hi everyone! No, I haven't died (yet), I just finished my first year at uni, a swedish friend came over last week so I showed him around the country and I have been suffering from headaches for weeks so I couldn't bear to look at my computer screen. And that's the whole story.

So I figured it would be nice to post a longer chapter because of my absence. It kinda is a filler chapter but I liked writing it, I tried to put a little more fun and games in this one.

I want to thank everyone who has reviewed my story so far! You guys are my motivation and I love you for it. Naturally, everyone even reading this story means a lot to me as well.

Enjoy.

Love, Lil' D.

* * *

**4. Ignorance is bliss?**

* * *

Hatake Kakashi was a man who hardly ever doubted himself. He also was a man who never had felt insecure about anything in his whole life. As an elite, high-skilled shinobi in service of the village of Konoha he had always, or as near as he could get to that, been able to rely on his skills to survive. He had no doubts about his own capabilities, nor was he insecure about his looks or his manners. He figured a man who read the _Icha Icha series_ in public could hardly be called insecure, although other people would probably prefer the term 'scandalously perverted' over 'certain of himself'.

But on this rare occasion, Hatake Kakashi found himself feeling insecure as a result of having doubts.

When faced with doubts, Kakashi usually turned to one of three options left open to him. Either he would go home and bang his head against his bedroom wall until either the landlady told him to "STOP IT ALREADY YOU'LL RUIN THE APARTMENT YOU ILL-MANNERED ASS!" or when his head would hurt so bad he'd have to go for a lie-down. That was, if he hadn't passed out by that time already. The second option was a more peaceful approach: taking a shower and trying to clear his head and finding the cause of his doubts. The third was to make his body absorb that much alcohol that his mind had to remain clouded for at least two solid days so he wouldn't have to feel like shit.

On occasions he would combine the three; drinking came first, after waking up with a humongous hangover he would shower and if that wouldn't help to clear his head he tried the banging on the wall. That in turn would lead to an even more horrific headache and he could start the circle all over again.

Currently he was swishing a brownish liquid around in his whiskey-glass, uncertain of the contents or substance. All he knew was that it had been sent to him by an anonymous person. According to the bartender the person had felt pity for him and figured he could use something strong to warm his throat and guts. Although the benefactor remained unknown, Kakashi couldn't help but feel irritated by this gesture. Most people would probably have been grateful but Kakashi just wasn't 'most people'.

All he wished now was that he would have been known as 'Hatake Kakashi, the Invisible nin, master of a 1000 ways to become invisible', rather than 'the Copy nin'.

He had cramped himself in a booth way at the back of the pub. Fortunately, none of his Jonin friends were about. He knew they usually wouldn't come to this pub, it had a reputation that only thugs, thieves and other lowlife would visit and obviously, his friends placed themselves above that. Kakashi on the other hand didn't mind. It was the kind of place where one could sit and drink the night away, for all the other people cared. Everyone there would only mind his or her own business and keep to themselves. Most people didn't know each other, unless it was to seal some kind of illegal deal.

Nobody knew, nobody asked and most importantly: nobody told.

This was the perfect place for nights like these. He had been there for the past nights, attempting to drink his doubts and insecurity away (although for now he would call it 'an indeterminable feeling') and waking up with the hangover from hell each morning.

He had some thinking to do and mulling over his own thoughts certainly did not require people sending him drinks, albeit free ones. And it most definitely did not require people feeling sorry for him for whatever reason. If there was anyone who was even allowed to feel sorry for Hatake Kakashi, well, that would have to be Hatake Kakashi in person.

He felt sorry for himself alright.

Sorry that he was so desperate that even some innocent banter with his former student had lead him to believe that she was doing it on purpose, just to shock his nerves. Sorry for the fact that he could not keep the dirty thoughts banished from his mind whenever he thought about her. Sorry that he had hardly been able to contain himself three days ago whilst rubbing her back with sun lotion. That smooth, soft, silky back coming down to that firm, tight ass of hers.

Damn those doubts. What was she trying to do to him?

Darn it.

Shaking his silvery head he tried to clear his mind, hoping that by shaking they would all fall out of his ear.

What was he thinking?

Briefly he considered the possibility of going senile behind his own back. The next moment he wondered how he was to bring the news to the Hokage that one of her finest shinobi had just gone insane even considering the possibility of becoming senile behind one's own back.

This was bad.

He took a large swig of the lukewarm liquid, instantly feeling his throat tensing, then relaxing as the alcohol warmed his throat and calmed his strained nerves. He slammed the empty glass down at the table, instantly demanding a refill. When it _still _hadn't arrived (although the bartender didn't serve drinks at the table and he had been waiting for 2 minutes already, go figure!) he got up, made a rather shakily beeline for the bar, took the bottle from the bartender's grip, not caring what was in it, and slumped back to his booth.

So much for going unnoticed.

He supposed he did look rather pitiful. He had not been able to catch some sleep for the past few nights due to a pink haired nymphomaniac invading his dreams and thoughts. The pouches under his eyes were nearly large enough to start carrying kunai in them on missions. The itchy skin under his mask reminded him that he had forgone to shave this morning, now being faced with two days worth of stubbles.

Thankfully his hair still looked its unruly self and therefore people wouldn't ask why he looked as though he had been beaten to death by Tsunade for the past couple of nights. Naturally it could have been the looks he had been giving the people who even dared looking over their shoulder briefly to wonder why he looked this bad. Although they couldn't quite seem to match Tenzou's 'scary face', they made do. They made people walk past him in the streets in a large circle, trying to avoid being on the wrong side of his temper. If he kept this up, he would even have a chance of becoming a great successor to the current Hokage, Tsunade.

Rokudaime Hatake Kakashi did have a nice ring to it, now didn't it?

He snickered, causing the bartender who was now at his table to cock an eyebrow at him.

"Are ye really gon' drink that?" the fat man asked, eyeing the silver-haired man cautiously. It wasn't that he hadn't seen the worst scum crawling the surface of the earth during his lifetime. He just had never seen a man with silver hair, craving for a drink that badly. Especially that kind of drink, considering what he had seen the masked man gulping down for the past couple of nights.

"Yes, why not? This is a pub, isn't it?" Kakashi muttered, followed by something unintelligible that sounded a lot like 'old bastard'.

Before the bartender could even so much as intervene, Kakashi raised the bottle to his lips and took a large swig through his mask. The large man witnessed several emotions crossing the silver haired shinobi's eyes. First there was smugness, then came shock and lastly, realization. Before the bartender could run off, he found the contents of what formerly was in Kakashi mouth sprawled across his pinny. Even though this pissed him off, only adding to his anger from when Kakashi had snagged his bottle in such a rude manner, the bartender was a kind man at heart and figured the silver haired man had been punished enough by drinking that, atop of what he was going through to be drinking this much in such a short amount of time.

"What…in the world…was that?!" Kakashi demanded roughly through shaky coughs, voice harsh, avoiding having to remove his soaked mask by dapping it with a napkin.

"I told ya ya be'er not drink that." the bartender snorted, removing the dripping liquid from his pinny with a kitchen cloth. He padded Kakashi's back with his free hand, aiding him in his coughs but Kakashi only swatted the hand away.

"I figured as much." Kakashi wheezed, eyes welling with tears and cheeks suddenly a much healthier shade of red.

"It's me own recipe." the man beamed proudly. "I uses it on all me salads yanno, real good stuff."

Even though Kakashi had just been informed he had been drinking pure salad dressing, it was the fact that this man even knew how to prepare a salad that really amazed him.

"You gon need 'nother gulp or can I takes the bottle now?" the man joked, his belly shaking when he laughed. "Imma get ya somthin to wash tha down, yeah."

"It better be something strong." Kakashi warned, slowly coming back to his cool, inebriated self. He was all too glad the pub was nearly deserted by this late hour, although the entrance of a certain woman alarmed him.

Crap. Not her. Not her of all people! Dear Kami, please, turn me into Invisible Kakashi, now!

Naturally, nothing happened as he was left to his own devises.

He hadn't just begged someone for something, had he?

Attempting to force the cushions of the firm booth to swallow him whole, he prayed that maybe she wouldn't spot him. That maybe she wouldn't taint him. Maybe she would just walk past and sit somewhere else. Maybe –

"Hatake! You here?"

Then again, maybe not.

A voice carried through the dim pub as a female figure approached his booth with rapid steps, her steps sounding as though she was rather angry with someone or something. But with Mitarashi Anko, one could never be sure about anything. It was best to just go along with her mood and try not to upset her in any way, shape or form. Although after Tsunade, Sakura was definitely the runner-up when it came to temper tantrums, Anko would make a splendid third.

It didn't got to say Kakashi hadn't enjoyed that feisty temper of hers when he had had some rounds of marvelous sex with her in the past. It was a good thing both of them just weren't cut out for relationships.

The booth's table nearly split in two when Anko slammed down a huge pile of folders. Sitting down opposite Kakashi, she hawked and then spat in her hands, rubbing them together. At the same time the bartender returned with a bottle holding a drink that looked remarkably similar to the one Kakashi had been downing before he felt like iceberg lettuce.

As Kakashi muttered a "thanks" with a lot of effort, Anko in turn didn't even bother. She wasn't one for courtesies and pleasantries, which is why she had been such an easy women to bed in the first place. But from the look of her face contorted in pleasure he never thought she had minded.

"What's that?" he pointed at the large stack of files whilst pouring himself a drink.

Anko took the bottle from him, put it at her lips and downed a fifth of the bottle in one go. She licked her lips and rubbed her mouth with the back of her hand. Hardly anything was left of her usual purple, spunky bun as most of her hair hung loose around her shoulders. Her eyes looked tired. It only made sense she had come to this place as well. If anything, it was as good a watering hole as it was a place to forget.

"Ah, so good." she sighed. "Reports on the chuunin exams. I can't believe that old hag makes me read all of these through. Like I need to know all them brats beforehand." she spat out.

"Oh well, the knowledge may come in handy." he soothed.

"Yeah, my ass it will. It's how they perform at the exams what matters. I don't care much where they come from. When they are sincere and an asset to the village, that's all that matters to me. Besides, it's not like apart from Konoha and Suna that little snots from other countries are entering."

Ah yeah. Anko. She never really was one for courtesies but nor was she one to spend extra time on something that in her opinion was truly irrelevant. She also was one hell of a drinker, rivaling even him. She was weird, but in a way he admired that weirdness.

"By the way, why does it smell like chives and vinegar in here? Wait a minute…" she spoke as she leaned in closer, "it's on your breath, isn't it? I must warn you Hatake, that fine ass of yours has gone awry. Ordering a salad in a place like this, you're bound to get sick."

She pondered on that for a while.

"Although…" she smirked as the corner of her lip quirked upwards, "you may need a sexy nurse to get you back to health."

Naturally she was talking about herself but Kakashi couldn't help his heart from skipping a beat at the mention of 'sexy nurse'.

"I didn't have a salad." he stated in his deadpan manner, emptying his fifth glass of the evening (the dressing not included). Or was it the eighth? Oh well, who cared, really?

"So what? You just drank the dressing?" she joked, a grin on her face. When there came no reply, she had to stop herself from bursting out in laughter. She probably only stopped herself because the glare that was currently pasted onto his face looked rather intimidating. That, and she needed a large sip from the bottle to calm her fit of giggles.

"Why are you here?" she asked, trying to suppress her snorts and failing.

"Does a man need an excuse to replenish his bodily fluids?"

"I'd say at the going rate you are going to replace them completely, Hatake."

"Hmpf." was his intelligent reply.

"Was it Tsunade? Did she sent a slug up your ass? Again?"

That was truly something Mitarashi Anko could come up with. One could leave that up to her. He figured it would be all too well to remind her not to mention that to the slug-Sannin, in case she would find it a proper punishment when he would be his "damn smartass self again, Hatake? And PUT THAT BOOK DOWN!"

Ah, his book.

As he started pretending to read (he really was too drunk to even figure out which one was the female figure in the drawings he was staring at) he vaguely heard Anko babbling on about how life sucked, how she wished for the chuunin exams to be over, how she wished she had blamed Shizune for the mustache drawn on Tsunade's face with felt-tip that wouldn't come off in three days when she had passed out after drinking too much sake. Again. It seemed as though she had gotten her ass whipped by being forced to read all of the personal data of the upcoming contestants to the exams. That, and she was being cast off to make coffee for all of the staff at the hospital and to do the cleaning of the examination rooms. And according to Anko, some rooms needed _thorough_ cleaning, if he knew what she meant.

He did, he just didn't like to think about anything involving 'little Kakashi', who, in reality, wasn't that little. That was what a medic at the hospital had once told him anyway.

And now would be a good time to stop about your unmentionables, medics, dirty examination rooms and hospitals. Yep. Somewhere far in the distance he heard someone asking him a question but his mind was already wandering.

Too late.

They would be in an examination room. She would wear a medic uniform just one size too small, checking his crotch for a possible hernia when he would tear off his mask to kiss her senseless. He would ram his tongue down her throat, not caring about his exposed face, all that mattered was that he would be able to taste her. He would explore every crevice of her sickeningly sweet mouth, using one hand to push her face closer whilst forcing the other one to remain on his crotch.

He would force her to stroke him, tantalizingly slow, then fast, just the way he liked it. Up and down. He would be as hard as iron. He would grab her wrists in pleasure when she would dip her soft, petite hands down his pants to fondle him, holding his bare form in her hands, kisses never letting up. Not being able to take it anymore, he would grab her wrists, spin her around, push her up against the examination table. He would use one hand to push her neck down, bend her over and the other to pull down her soaked panties from under her uniform. That would be her punishment for teasing him. He would in turn tease her by moving his shaft up and down her moist folds before plunging into her relentless heat. Her wet, hot and tight canal, clamping down on him instantly.

She would scream his name in ecstasy, begging for him to fill her up, to go deeper. Naturally he would comply until her voice would grow hoarse from screaming "Ka-kashi!"

"Kakashi!"

Wait a minute.

"Yo! Kakashi!" Mitarashi Anko's hand was waving in front of his face, mere centimeters away. Immediately, his eyes snapped out of their daze but only one thing remained: he was still as hard as iron.

Damn.

He was all too happy it would remain unnoticed due to his dark, baggy pants.

"Alright", Anko slurred, "who is she? And you better tell me now, Hatake." she pressed on.

"Hm."

"Will you just answer the goddamn question?!" Anko yelled, forcing to tip over the empty (damn she was fast) bottle if it wasn't for Kakashi grabbing a hold of it.

"Sure."

"Well…I'm waiting! Answer the question!" she demanded, now nearly fuming at her drunk mouth.

"I thought I just did." he spoke calmly whilst getting up from the booth, with help from the bartender who was only too happy to get his final customers (and he might add: possible troublemakers) out of his pub so he could get some shuteye.

"No, you didn't, you moron!"

"You asked me 'will you answer the question'. That was a question in itself. My reply was 'sure'."

"Argh, all smart talk for someone who has been drinking salad dressing! I will find out you know! I know the base of the rumor mill in this village, mind my word!"

"I always assumed that was you." he smirked, eye crease included just to annoy her whilst they were slumping out of the pub, the door being shut firmly behind them, key turned in the lock.

"You see, you don't know everything. That proves it!" she smirked up at him, steadying herself against the wall of the pub. "I may just be having a craving for some fresh flowers upcoming week, you know…"

Ah, now it was making sense. Yamanaka Ino was famous for knowing of or spreading the juiciest rumors around town.

"Or perhaps I should ask that sexy little student of yours?"

Kakashi swallowed.

"What's his name again? Oh, Uchiha…that's right!" she slurred rather happily, almost dropping the pile of folders under her arm whilst patting Kakashi's arm.

Kakashi started breathing again.

"Or maybe that vixen of a pink haired woman? I bet she could tell some tales. She must know what her former teacher is up to."

Kakashi thought he was having a cardiac arrest.

"Mark my word Kakate Hakashi! I will find in…out!" she yelled as she turned away from him to start on her drunken way home.

Usually Kakashi wasn't fazed by Mitarashi Anko's skills to dig out the dirt. But surely Naruto…okay maybe not Naruto, but Sasuke in the least had witnessed his odd behavior. And if they hadn't, Sakura surely must have realized some was amiss? The way he had abruptly cut off his massaging motions…

For the first time in his life, Kakashi was having doubts. And he was feeling insecure. And most of all, he feared the wrath of Mitarashi Anko.

* * *

What do you think? Love it or hate it? Please let me know what I can improve on. Review please, if you can!


	5. Strictly physical

Hi! I'm sorry for the long wait but this time, I've been working a lot to pay for my holidays so have had the time to dream about this chapter but just didn't have the time to get down to it. However, I'm leaving early Saturday morning for Paris and won't be back til Thursday and couldn't leave you hanging for another week, right? ;)

So, here is a rather lemony chapter. I'm totally pissed because I hate it. Oh well -.-

It's 00:30 and I'm really tired. And screwed. Have to get up around 9:00 to do shopping and packing for my holiday and I'll be totally tired. This better be worth it :P

Review please! I'm so happy with all the reviews I have received so far, they truly are an inspiration and drive! In future I hope to update more regularly, but I'm not making any promises. Life happens the way it happens.

Lil' D.

* * *

**5. Strictly physical**

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei, are you ready?" a loud voice chirped from outside Kakashi's apartment.

The man in question turned his head slightly as he closed the door of his wardrobe to take a look at himself in the mirror attached to said door. He sighed. He hardly was ready. Prepared, perhaps, but a far cry from ready.

He would probably never be ready to go clubbing with his former students. Who, mind you, were still a full fourteen years younger and far more attractive. Hell, they were probably far better dancers too. He felt old.

Maybe this was a bad idea?

Nah.

It wasn't a bad idea.

It was a _terrible_ idea.

Naruto had only been able to 'persuade' him to come along because his usual concentration had been lacking. He had been staring at Sakura, walking from the lake towards her towel, her entire body shimmering with a wet cover. Needless to say, half of his brain usually responsible for forming proper, _sensible_ answers had been shut down.

That, and he had simply been lacking the motive to say "no".

The fact that there could possibly be the slightest chance of seeing some of Sakura's moves on a dance floor had absolutely nothing to do with it. If there would even be a dance floor to begin with. Kakashi had hardly ever visited one of the trendier, happening clubs in Konoha so he had no idea of what to expect. Naturally his overactive mind had been creating images, strung together by Genma's stories of these places, fuelled by Naruto's incoherent blab about the place they were going to visit tonight.

And he wasn't altogether sure whether he was going to like where those images were taking him.

"Kakashi-sensei! We have been waiting outside for ten minutes!" Naruto kindly reminded him.

Thank Kami he had remembered to close his windows _and_ curtains this time. And he could thank the morals and values of his students for not barging into his apartment by their own volition. If they would ever do that, well, he would have to kill them now wouldn't he?

He sighed once more as he took a final glance in the mirror. Apart from having lost his normal hitae-ate, vest and the swathes wrapped around his legs, there was not much of a difference from his daily outfit. Kakashi wasn't normally a man to bother much about appearance, but he figured he would look like he came straight from the stone age compared to his hip former students, so he decided to do himself up a bit. Losing three parts of a standard issue outfit seemed like enough doing-up to Kakashi.

As he left his bedroom and closed the door behind him, he could hear shouting coming from outside. Apparently Sasuke had been calling Naruto "dobe" for the thousandth time and Naruto was now threatening to Rasengan Sasuke's ass all the way to Suna. Also for the thousandth time.

Some things would never change.

He opened the front door and prepared himself for the sight he would behold. As it was, Sasuke was looking the other way, well, rather anywhere than at Naruto and he looked slightly flushed (which, even in the dark night, was visible). The same thing went for Naruto who in turn was looking into the direct opposite direction Sasuke was looking at, arms folded.

Kakashi just shrugged. They were young adolescents. Whatever they had been arguing about and how they had sorted it weren't any of his problems. All that mattered was that they were quiet. And that it hadn't cost him any energy whatsoever to achieve that result.

As he turned his back to the guys to turn his key in the lock, Naruto broke the silence in his usual obnoxious voice to discuss tonight. They had agreed to meet Sakura at the club, seeing as how she lived the nearest and took the most time to get ready and get "dolled up", as Naruto called it (which had earned him a blow over the head). Sasuke just nodded every now and then, or snorted when he disagreed with something Naruto had said. Kakashi sauntered after them at his usual slow pace, trying not to twist his ass into this troublesome situation.

Kakashi noticed the young men's outfits were nothing special, and he was glad he would fit in, in a twisted, weird sort of way. Not that he minded much, of course not. He just loved blending into a crowd, and his hair wasn't helping a lot to achieve that. He had to rely on clothing to remain unnoticed. A small black spot in a huge black pile. He liked things that way.

Naruto was dressed in some low-riding jeans, showing the top half of his boxers (with ramen cup print), a white shirt and some white matching sneakers. Sasuke had chosen a dark washed jeans with a long sleeved black shirt.

_That guy will never change_, Kakashi mused.

A long stroll on (and a lot of bickering in-between) and Kakashi was just about ready to reach for his dog-eared edition of _Icha Icha Tactics_ when they entered a more gruff district of town. Kakashi was familiar with the area, after all, 'his' pub was located not far from here. Perhaps, if the clubbing would not work out for him (of which he was certain, it wouldn't) he could pop round the pub to get himself some drinks. True blue alcoholic drinks, that was. He had not been able to touch a salad over the past week, let alone look at one without his stomach doing flip-flops, and not at all of the pleasant kind.

When they reached what must have been the most awful looking building in the street, both Naruto and Sasuke motioned for Kakashi to follow them. Kakashi himself didn't quite get it. So _this_ was it? _This_ was what he had been so worked up about for the past week (although he would most strongly deny this if anyone were to ask)?

The building itself was looking meaningless, the once white paint was flaking off into gruesome gray pieces, gathering in small piles on the ground. There was no sign or indication of any kind that this was a night club, apart from the small sign above what Kakashi figured was supposed to pass for an entrance, saying "/".

What the hell did / mean?! Sure, he wasn't too technofobic, he knew a / stood for 'slash', but to name your club "Slashes", what was up with that?

Apparently he had been staring at the sign a bit too intently, as he received the odd glare from Naruto whilst Sasuke just sighed and started to make his way towards the entrance.

"Kakashi-sensei, are you alright?" Naruto asked.

"Hm? Oh, yes. I just don't get all of this." he answered, throwing in a fake eye-crease for good measure.

"Oh, well, perhaps you are a bit too old to go with us?" Naruto inquired, sensitive as ever.

"Shut up dobe and let's just go in."

"I'm not a dobe, you bastard!"

"Guys…please, not this again." Kakashi sighed, wondering why in the world he had agreed to join these morons. Didn't it have something to do with Sakura?

Oh right.

_Sakura._

Where was she anyway?

"Sakura-chan said she would meet us at our usual table." Naruto answered the question in his mind for him.

"Do you come here often then?" Kakashi thought out loud, wondering how come he knew so little of his former students' lives outside of work. The three of them paid for their entrance fee before moving on towards where Kakshi figured would be the club itself, judging by the noise the people these days called music.

"No, only when we really want to let loose and drink until we can teach our brain how to swim in all that alcohol!" Naruto shouted over the music whilst pushing away a curtain so that Kakashi could step through.

The base of a fast trance mix pumped its way into Kakashi's system, whilst he was trying to take all of his new surroundings in, following the guys who seemed to know exactly where they were going. In truth they most likely did.

The club itself was rather dark, save for the flashing lights in different colors moving all over the area. There was a dance floor, a bar and an area with booths and tables, which was where they were heading right now. The music was loud, loudest near the dance floor which was crowded with couples performing all kinds of dances, but most of them were downright dirty. One couple in particular caught his eye. The girl was grinding her ass persuasively into the guys' pelvis and for a moment Kakashi wondered what it would be like to feel Sakura's hips against his pelvis, to align himself with her, to move against that pert little ass of hers.

He _really_ had to stop thinking these things.

Especially seeing how they had just arrived at 'their' table and he had to look her into the eye as he said his 'hello's'.

The guys took the two orange lounge chairs set up near the low black lacquered table, whilst Kakashi's former female student had taken residence on an orange couch, matching the chairs, patting the empty spot next to her.

"Hi, Kakashi-sensei!" she piped enthusiastically. "I didn't think you would come over!" Her bright green eyes beamed up at him and for a moment he didn't know what to say. But when his brain kicked into high gear once more, he felt his jaw go slack. If it weren't for his mask he figured the entire club would have noticed.

Sakura was wearing the shortest skirt he had ever seen on her, yet it was just about long enough to not make her look like a sleazy tramp. He knew that kind of thing, he had seen many sleazy tramps during his lifetime. It was black and reached down to just above mid-thigh because she was sitting down, legs locked at her ankles. Her top was of a fine material and looked soft, as though it was meant to be touched. Stroked. There was some pink embroidery near her cleavage, which he couldn't help but notice, was rather plentiful compared to her normal attire. Then again, she normally would wear bindings, who knew what cup size she would be?

Well, Kakashi had always excelled at everything he had done during his lifetime and multiple choice questions at the Academy had been no exception. He damn well knew the right answer this time: C.

Forcing himself to look at anything other than Sakura or her cleavage, he sat down next to her, feeling everything but relaxed. Conversation easily took off. As the first drinks of the night were ordered, Naruto began talking about his latest mission, often interrupted by Sasuke if the blonde would exaggerate his own braveness. Sasuke himself didn't tell many stories, he just seemed very interested in the way Naruto's mouth was moving.

Sakura was rather quiet for her normal rambling self. He missed her babbling, he thought it was cute. She always had been behaving rather nervously around him so it surprised him that she was so relaxed sitting so close to him. Perhaps it was the alcohol untensing her body, but they _were _sitting close. Way too freaking close for Kakashi's liking.

After an hour and three drinks later she had sunk closer and closer to Kakashi's dip in the piece of furniture and was now resting her shoulder against his upper-arm, her leg touching his.

What the hell was going on?

As the night wore on, more and more people crowded the club. Kakashi didn't know any of the people he had seen walking past, and frankly, good riddance. He was uncomfortable enough as it was, he didn't need any of his 'friends' rubbing it in his (and his former students') face.

Which is why he was very happy to see Naruto and Sasuke starting to get up from their seats (with some difficulty) around 1 o'clock, it would mean he could get out of this hell hole and the hell away from Sakura. He was pretty sure he wouldn't like her when she got drunk, although she only had had one cocktail so far. It mildly surprised him that she didn't get up when the guys were obviously getting ready to leave. What surprised him even more was that in the next second, he felt ditched.

"Well, goodnight Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei, we will call it a night."

"Yeah, Naruto, sleep well, good luck on your mission tomorrow, the both of you. Oh, and there is no chance in hell I will get up early morning to fix your hangovers."

"Awww, Sakura-chaaannn…"

"I said NO, baka!"

Before things could get out of hand (which was very likely to happen with the way Sakura's hand was clenching dangerously hard to a fist) Sasuke started dragging Naruto away from the table, leaving Kakashi to come trailing along behind them.

"Oh, Kakashi-sensei, we figured you would want to stay here!" Naruto shouted in Kakashi's face, the smell of alcohol evident on his breath.

"Yeah. We hoped you would take Sakura home. We can't leave her here all by herself, falling prey to drunk men and what not." Sasuke soothed.

Great, they were praying on his conscience now.

"I do not need a chaperone!" Sakura pointed at Sasuke, then continued by looking straight at Kakashi, standing across the table, "but I wouldn't mind the company, Kakashi-sensei."

He began to like that cute smile of hers less and less. But how could he deny that pleading look in those emerald eyes? That was an easy question to answer: he couldn't.

"Okay, don't worry about it, I'll walk her home." he grunted, now entirely sure he wasn't into clubbing.

"Great, see you later Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto drawled, literally being dragged out by his hair by none other than Sasuke, who seemed to be in rather of a hurry.

When they were gone from his sight, Kakashi slumped into the chair previously occupied by Sasuke.

"They are such a cute couple, aren't they?" Sakura chimed, looking dreamily at her friends leaving.

"Pardon?" Kakashi wasn't sure he had heard that right.

"Oh come on! Don't tell me you don't know! Well, Sasuke would deny it in every possible way, but it's so obvious Kaka-sensei."

"You mean…those two…and…well, that is unexpected." he recovered, not quite being able to picture that scene and being thankful for that.

"Nah, I've seen it coming for ages. Naruto may be oblivious to many things, but he does know Hinata fancies him, you know."

"Really?" Now _that_ was surprising.

"Yeah, he told me all about it once, and how to let her know he could never feel the same way."

"So uh…how long have they…?" he asked with caution.

"Phew, good question, for as far as I know this has been going on for over a year now." she smirked, taking another sip from her strawberry cocktail, wetting her lips to a pure pink.

How he'd love to taste –

"You should talk to Ino more often." she sniggered.

"Perhaps I should."

_Yeah, that will be the day hell will freeze up solid._

He was still trying to process the new information (over his second cup of sake) that not only two of his former students were having an affair, but that the two male students were the ones included in this affair, when she asked him something that made him snap out of his daze.

"Do you want to, uhm, dance, Kakashi-sensei?" she asked him, a blush creeping up from her neck to her face.

Ah, there was the Sakura he knew. Timid, little, beautiful, sexy, naughty, begging to be spanked Sa –

"I'm not much of a dancer, but you go on ahead. I'll wait here." He really wasn't that bad, but if he could avoid any physical contact with this devious kunoichi, he would.

"Please?" she pleaded, emptying her cocktail as if to take Dutch courage.

"Sakura, I really don't think you want to see an old man –"

He had to stop himself from choking on his drink as he felt a foot slip up his shin from under the table. Kohl-rimmed eyes locked with his, blush still apparent but fading with every second.

"Please, Kakashi-sensei, I promise it will be good." And yet another one of those cat-like smiles. Her foot began to creep upwards towards his inner thigh.

Kakashi could think of roughly twenty-five positions involving his bedroom, him hovering over her whilst they would both be very much naked, being very good as well right at that moment.

He couldn't do anything else other than stand up when her foot boldly brushed his groin. She gave him an innocent smile, getting up from the couch herself.

Damn it, he had been tricked into standing up and now he _had_ to dance with her, whether he liked it or not.

But boy did he like it. The little man in his pants had just slightly sprung to life and he willed it to go to sleep again.

What the hell was she trying to do to him? He wasn't a fool, but if she were hitting on him, seriously hitting on him, he wasn't sure of how to proceed. Honestly, he had not exactly planned for this to happen. But just watching that ass of hers in that skirt made him drool all over. He felt like a lap dog, following its owner around to the end of the world. This owner just happened to have a damn tight ass, one he was sorely tempted to spank.

As she pushed her way through the large crowd, a slower song began to play. It had a pretty tough base which immediately made all the women on the dance floor shake their hips in slow, seductive moves.

Including Sakura.

They were in a very tight spot with so many couples surrounding them. It was hot, clammy and most of all: tempting. _Very_ tempting.

Presenting her body to him in this kind of fashion made her seem a bit uncomfortable as well. Sure, he had seen parts of her body now and then, but in those cases it was when she got hurt during training or on a mission. It was all strictly business then. However, this was different.

As the song sped up slightly, so did Sakura's movements. He was enthralled by the way her hips moved with so little effort, how her hands tangled in her own hair, how she practically radiated sex without even realizing it herself.

She did however realize that Kakashi was standing as rigid as a wooden board and that a man behind her was deserving an honest blow for trying to grind into her ass.

Inching in closer, before him Kakashi saw a strong woman. No longer a girl, but a woman. A woman who knew what she wanted and how to get it.

Unfortunately for him, tonight it seemed the only thing she wanted was to dance with him.

Wordlessly she grabbed his hands, spun around and settled his hands on her hips, covered by her own to guide him.

The little drops of sweat from before now came crashing down his entire body. He didn't want to touch her like this! Surely she would be embarrassed about it in the morning, especially if she was going to get down and dirty like the other couples on the floor were.

Apparently his lucky stars were absent tonight. His body automatically caught on to the beat of the song and the movements of her soft, slender body against his. He could feel the blood pumping in his veins. It seemed as though nothing else mattered but the two of them.

Suddenly she jerked his head down to whisper in his ear.

"Come on, you know you want to."

Well, there were words of truth.

Pulling him in closer, she tangled one hand around his neck and the other rested in his silver mane. This new position left little to the imagination as their bodies were now pressed flush together. It was when she began to grind her ass into his pelvis that he really started to lose the control he had coveted so much until now.

The alcohol they had ordered for him was clouding his better judgment but right now he could care less.

The hands on her hips were starting to draw bold circles there as he started to push his pelvis back into her ass. His breathing became more and more ragged by the minute with her approving mewls that could be heard over the music, but were only for his ears to hear.

As another song started, Sakura's moves became bolder. And so did Kakashi's. She started to sensually slide her body down his front and back up, pushing her ass into him, as if she were silently offering something he was oh so tempted to accept at this very moment. As she came back up, he roughly grabbed her ass which made her loll her head back to his broad chest. He suddenly became very aware of the hard-on he was sporting, but if Sakura minded, she didn't show it. In fact, she grinded her ass more fervently against him.

She turned around to face him and the look in her eyes was unmistakable: lust. He was starting to get rough and by the looks of things, she was getting more and more aroused as well. Pulling her to his chest, his hands found their way to her ass once more. He couldn't believe he was actually doing this, touching parts of her he had been desiring. Blunt nails started raking over his sculpted chest through his shirt, wanting to dip underneath the hem.

He really should have known better. Doubts were starting to bite his ankles.

Doubts that seemed to have become highly insignificant the moment she started rubbing her pelvis against his own in a very suggestive manner. He tried to stop her but the feeling of her hips meeting his was such bliss. He couldn't. He simply couldn't. The way her hips were moving over his growing erection. The way he could just imagine her slick womanhood sliding over his –

Her eyes widened for a fraction of a second.

_So much for letting that hard-on go unnoticed._

"Kakashi-sensei…I-I-I –" she stammered as he read her lips. He felt a pang of guilt, but the lust was so much more overwhelming. He bent down to nip her earlobe, just before shooting her own words right back at her:

"Come on, you know you want to." And with that he jerked her body to his again, simultaneously shoving his erection towards where he figured would be her most sensitive spot.

She gasped. In pleasure.

He was a sick man. A very sick man. A man overcome by raw pleasure, confusion and most of all: carnal lust. He could see she was uncertain, blushing from head to toe but she couldn't deny the fact that she had brought this all on by herself.

Right.

And so he did it again, pressing himself against her, resting his head on her shoulder, fanning ragged breaths over flushed skin.

"Kakashi…" she bit off the honorific without knowing it, arching her back and offering her chest to him for the taking.

It snapped him right out of everything he had been doing.

_Shit._

No longer using the honorific meant she had just broken 23 years of habit. Because they nearly had vertical sex. On a dance floor.

He would have laughed if it wasn't so twisted.

He had to get out of there. He would have loved nothing more than to take her with him, shove her up against some alley wall and bury himself deep inside her hot sheath but he couldn't.

He couldn't do it, shouldn't have done this and he would make damn sure it would never happen again.

"Shit, Sakura." he cursed under his breath, untangling himself from the blushing, messed up woman standing before him.

"I've got to go." he stated and with that, he formed some hand-seals and with a small poof of smoke, he was gone.

* * *

"_Okay, don't worry about it, I'll walk her home."_

So much for keeping a clean conscience.

* * *

A/N: I don't know why...I still hate it. Maybe I'll change it some day when I have had some sleep...zzz


	6. Author's note

Hi everyone!

As you may have figured out by now, this is NOT an update. I repeat: this is NOT an update. I just wanted to keep you guys posted. I haven't updated this story in quite a while and just to inform you all: I don't think it will happen very soon either. I have been shipping and writing KakaSaku for about 2 years now and at the moment my interests are shifting a bit.

Now, that doesn't mean I am abandoning this fic, because I am not. It's just that at this precise moment in time, my heart isn't entirely with KakaSaku and I don't want to post half-hearted chapters that I'm not satisfied with just because I feel the need to update. That wouldn't be fair on you, the readers. And neither would it be fair on me (also rather important lol).

I do hope you all will keep this story at Alert, because I will update it, just not within weeks. I am kind of stuck with the storyline as well, I guess that taught me to write out the story first rather than post it and go ahead.

I am writing my first SS/HG (Severus Snape/Hermione Granger) fic which will probably not be the long fic I plan on writing but a shorter one to get rid of all the material in my mind that I cannot use. Probably a long oneshot or a 3-chapter fic. And don't 'ewww' on SS/HG…it appears to be a HUGE fandom and it is also a student-teacher relationship. Ring any bells, KakaSaku-ewww people? :P

Thanks for all your kind reviews on this story. If anyone has anything clever to say about a storyline, feel free to PM me.

With love, Lil' D.


End file.
